


Jak Jango a Obi-Wan zachránili Galaxii

by SallyPejr



Series: Jangobi week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ari is BAMF, Ari is the Boss, Clones Are BAMF, Enemies to Allies, Getting Together, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, OC pantoran slicer Ari, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Vod'alor Kote, day 2 - time travel, day 4 - forced to work together, day 6 - fix-it AU, day 7 - happy end, that's not how the slicing works, these idiots finaly got together, time travel post death, without noticing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Někdy pro záchranu Galaxie potřebujete vyvoleného. A někdy vám postačí dva odhodlaní, tvrdohlaví idioti, které vrátíte v čase.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

V jednu chvíli po sobě Jango Fett a Obi-Wan Kenobi skočili a ve druhé na deště smáčené platformě vybuchlo světlo a ti dva odletěli, odkud původně skočili.

Na moment oba jen nehybně leželi na zemi, než se prakticky zároveň pohli. Jango Fett se ze zad přetočil na kolena, zatímco se neohrabaně snažil si servat přilbu z hlavy. Když se mu to konečně podařilo, odhodil přilbu stranou a oběma rukama se chmatal po krku, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že ho pořád má. Ovšem po chvíli jeho pozornost zaujal jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi se nejdřív prudce posadil a rukama se poplácával po hrudi, než dokonce i nadzvedl výstřihy svých halen, aby se na onu hruď podíval. Pak se zarazil a rozhlédl kolem, jako by během těch pár okamžiků zapomněl, kde je. A pak začal nadávat. Hlasitě. A barvitě.

Janga napadlo, že by si měl dělat poznámky, protože některé ty výrazy jsou vážně kreativní. A taky fakt doufá, že Boba nic z těch nadávek neslyší. Pak konečně zaregistruje i zbytek jetiiho slov.

„Co má tohle být?! Po smrti má jeden splynout se Silou, ne tenhle karkin'-"

„Ty jsi taky umřel?" vyhrkne Jango dřív, než mu vůbec dojde, že chtěl promluvit.

„ _Taky_ umřel?" podívá se na něj Kenobi.

„Na Geonosu," upřesní Jango a rukou si opět prohmátne krk.

„Ne. Ne na Geonosu. Až mnohem později," zavrtí Kenobi hlavou. Jeho vztek je pryč a plně nahrazen únavou.

„Geonosis byl jen začátek konce," pokračuje Kenobi. „Tři roky války, než Palpatine obrátil vode proti nám, a ti zabili všechny nebo skoro všechny jedi. To byl myslím i tvůj cíl, ne? I když se mi nechce věřit, že bys dobrovolně ze svých dětí udělal otroky. Ale na druhou stranu bych taky nikdy neřekl, že haat'ade podrobí své děti něčemu jako je Kamino," uvažuje Kenobi.

„Všichni haat'ade jsou mrtví a jetii nemá právo jejich jméno ani vyslovit," zavrčí Jango vztekle.

„Vážně?" podívá se na něj Obi-Wan, obočí nahoru. „Všichni? Každý muž a žena každého klanu byli na Galidraanu? Každé dítě a nemocný? _Úplně_ všichni?"

„Nemáš právo-!"

„Víš, co se stane po tvé smrti?" skočí mu Obi-Wan do řeči. „Boba se dostane do gangu, který ho zmanipuluje a využije. Skončí ve vězení, a pak na Tatooinu, kde se bude sám a bez pomoci protloukat, než vyroste dost na to, aby mohl být lovcem odměn. Kdo by mu pomohl, když nenávidí jedi, nevěří nikomu, ani vode, a žije v přesvědčení, že haat'ade jsou všichni mrtví!

„Víš, co se stane s mandalorským sektorem? Vláda Satine Kryze a Nových Mandalořanů skončí, když ji sith za pomocí Kyr'tsadu zabije a pokusí se získat vládu. To vede jen k další občanské válce. A když Palpatine zabije všechny jedi a začne svoje impérium, pošle své síly do sektoru a zabije všechny a všechno. Tvoji kloni jsou ti, co budou donuceni zničit tvoji zem a tvoje lidi. Pouhá hrstka přežije."

Jango to chce všechno popřít, chce se hádat, že to není pravda a nikdy se nestane. Ale- Ale všechno mu říká, že Kenobi nelže. Že tohle bude jejich budoucnost. Osik, teď se oba vrátili z mrtvých, jaký další důkaz chce, že je momentální kurz chybou a je na čase ho změnit?

„Buir?" ozve se od lodi. Boba stojí na začátku rampy, blaster namířený na Kenobiho, ale jinak se tváří více než nejistě. Což se není co divit, když jeho otec a jetii během okamžiku přešli z boje na život a na smrt na sezení v dešti a debatování.

„Jestli odsud míníš zmizet, vyhni se Geonosu. A dávej pozor na Bobu," povzdechne si Kenobi unaveně, než se vyškrábe na nohy a obrátí se zády k lodi.

„To je vše?" zeptá se Jango nevěřícně.

„Řekni mi, popravdě. Jak velké máš slovo ohledně klonovacího procesu?" podívá se na něj Kenobi.

„Minimální," přizná Jango bez zaváhání. Musel jít za Tyranusem, aby přestali vyřazovat klony jen kvůli špatné barvě očí či vlasů.

„A ohledně čipů?"

„Čipů?"

„Tvoji kloni mají v hlavách čipy. Řekli nám, že pro potlačení agresivity, a který jedi by popřel agresivitu mandalořanů? Ale jsou to otrocké čipy. Jeden rozkaz a jsou z nich otroci poslouchající na slovo. Aspoň to mi bylo řečeno poté, co se obrátili proti nám," povídá Kenobi a zní tak – vyčerpaně.

„Kaminojští poslouchají jen Tyranuse a peníze. Nechceš vědět, jak se zbavují potížistů," říká Jango, zatímco se zvedá na nohy. „Mimo ně jsou tu jen kloni a cuy'val dar, co je cvičili, a ti jedi zrovna nemusí."

„Vede tahle řeč někam?" přeruší ho Kenobi.

„Jo. Že by ses neměl poflakovat kde nemáš. Ale mám mezi cuy'val dar hackerku a ta má – slabost pro klony. Vzhledem k tomu, že dokázala přeprogramovat čipy a lodě huttů, tohle by pro ni neměl být problém."

„Oh," zarazí se Kenobi na okamžik. „Seznámíš nás?"

„Proto ti o ní říkám!"

„Buir! Co se děje?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A  
> Buir = rodič (mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, tudíž otec i matka jsou buir)
> 
> Cuy'val dar = doslova ti, co už neexistují; skupina sta mandalořanů (haat'ade i kyr'tsad) a dalších osob, které Jango sesbíral za účelem tréninku klonů
> 
> Haat'ade = zkratka pro Haat Mando'ade = pravé děti mandaloru; politická neradikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří následují superkomando kodex sepsaný Jasterem Mereelem
> 
> Jetii = jedi
> 
> Kyr'tsad = doslova hlídka smrti; politická radikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří hlásají návrat k dobyvačným praktikám mandalořanů; teroristická skupina
> 
> Osik = hnůj, ale sprostě (takže hovno); běžná nadávka
> 
> Vode = sourozenci (mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, takže vode je nejen sourozenci, ale i sestry a bratři); v tomhle případě vode bylo, jak sami sobě si říkali Jangovi kloni
> 
> NE MANDO'A  
> Karkin' – přídavné jméno odvozené od slova kark  
> Kark je galaktická verze slova fuck, takže kdo z vás umí nadávat anglicky, kark nahrazuje prakticky všechny variace na fuck (podstatné jméno, přídavné, sloveso; význam jako sprosté slovo, eufemismus pro podělal to i pro sex). Z nějakého důvodu žiju v přesvědčení, že slovo pochází z hutštiny, ale důkaz nemám.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari si představte jako nevysokou pantoranku (to znamená bledě modrá kůže, žluté/zelené značky na tváři, žluté oči) s černýma vlasama. Má slabost pro elektroniku a peníze a pohodlí, o něco menší slabost pro děti a sladké, nemá ráda otroctví.
> 
> Ve Star Wars universe neděláte hacking, když elektronicky lezete, kam nemáte. Děláte slicing a osoba, co tohle dělá, je slicer, ne hacker. Nevím, jak je to česky. Asi že se prořezává a osoba tohoto povolání či koníčku je řezač? No ale v první kapitole jsem napsala hacker, tak to teď nebudu měnit. Ale kdo to ví, odpoví, odpoví mi na otázku, jak se sakra řekne slicer česky???

Kdyby si měl Obi-Wan vybrat nejedijskou pomoc při téhle misi, Jango Fett by jeho volbou číslo jedna určitě nebyl. Rozhodně ne Jango Fett po Galidraanu se svou přezdívkou zabiják jediů. Ale vzhledem k celé té věci kolem smrti a probuzení se v minulosti, tak je Jango Fett nejspíš ideální volbou. Obzvláště, když jde o klony a o Kamino.

Obi-Wan má pocit, že by se možná měl věnovat důležitějším věcem na galaktické škále, jako jsou pletichy jeho pra-mistra a sithský kancléř, možná kontaktovat Nejvyšší Radu a tak. Ale je na Kaminu. Probudil se v minulosti na Kaminu a vode pro něj jsou stejně důležití jako jedi. Jsou jeho rodina. Samozřejmě, že udělá vše v jeho silách, aby jim pomohl.

Krok číslo jedna jsou čipy, krok číslo dvě, svoboda.

Ke kroku číslo jedna potřebují haskera. Dle toho, co Obi-Wan po válce zjistil, a že toho o klonech moc nebylo, tak těch pár vode v rebelii mělo čipy chirurgicky odstraněné nebo neúmyslně poškozené díky zraněním hlavy. Jestli se do nich někdo pokoušel hacknout, to neví. Ale dle Janga nejlepší hacker v podsvětí by si s tím mohl poradit.

Nebo moh _la_ poradit. A k ní ho teď podmračený Jango a ještě podmračenější Boba vedou.

Malý je proti Obi-Wanovi velice podezíravý. Je si jistý, že otci něco udělal, jinak by Jango nepomáhal jedimu.

Ona hackerka, jak se ukázalo, je nevelká pantoranka, kterou jejich příchod dost překvapil, vzhledem k tomu, že se skoro zadávila lokem vody.

„Jeden den!" vyhrkne pantoranka naštvaně. „Jeden den všechno sledování vypnu pro update, protože sem stejně nikdo nechodí, a ten den sem někdo přijde!"

„Nerušíme?" zeptá se jí Obi-Wan nejistě.

„Ty seš jedi. A s Fettem. A nejseš mrtvej," ukáže si na něj pantoranka nevěřícně.

„Ano, i zázraky se dějí," pousměje se Obi-Wan mírně.

„Mám pro tebe práci," skočí jim Jango do rozhovoru.

„Už pro tebe dělám práci. Proto jsem tady," upozorní ho pantoranka.

„Mám pro tebe další práci."

„Zjistili jsme, že kloni mají v hlavách otrocké čipy," pustí se Obi-Wan do vysvětlování. „Potřebujeme vědět, jestli je možné se do těch čipů dostat a buď je vypnout nebo aspoň narušit jejich funkce. Aspoň do doby, než přijdeme na to, jestli se dají bezpečně odstranit."

„Otrocké čipy v hlavách těch dětí?" zopakuje pantoranka pomalu, než obrátí velice vzteklý pohled na Janga.

„Nic jsem o tom nevěděl!" brání se ten okamžitě.

„Hrrm," je jediná reakce pantoranky, než ta se obrátí ke svým počítačům.

Obi-Wan, Jango a Boba jen nejistě stojí na místě a nevědí, co dělat.

„Můžete jít," řekne jim pantoranka po chvíli. „Dám vám vědět, až něco zjistím."

A tak byla trojice vyhozena z jejích pokojů, a protože nevěděli, kam jinam jít, vrátili se do těch Jangových.

„Co teď?" zeptá se Jango po další dlouhé chvíli ticha.

„Teď musíme zjistit, jak zastavit válku, kterou organizuje sithský lord, a jak zabránit jeho cestě k moci," pokrčí Obi-Wan rameny.

„Ah. Jenom?"

„Tak toho sitlorda zastřelíme!" vyhrkne Boba s pobuřujícím množstvím nadšení.

„Co to svého syna učíš?"

„Co je ti po tom?"

\- - o - -

Separatisti potřebují důvod pro rozdělení republiky a začátek války. Posledně se vymlouvali na Obi-Wana a jeho špehování. Místo vyjednávání republika reagovala bojem, protože jim Obi-Wan čirou náhodou našel hotovou armádu. Proto začala válka. Dva lidi s klackama se nebudou domlouvat, když vše můžou vyřešit klackama.

Způsob začátku války teď byl odložen, protože Jango nenalákal Obi-Wana na Geonosis a Obi-Wan nikomu neřekl o Kaminu. Politici budou muset pokračovat ve vyjednávání. Pro teď.

Obi-Wan teď zapírá republice jejich armádu, takže ti nemůžou začít s útoky. Ideální by ovšem bylo ukrást i separatistickou armádu a zničit jejich továrny. Obi-Wan si je jistý, že by dal dohromady dost jejich adres. To ovšem není práce pro jednu osobu.

Jak mu řekl Jango, má k dispozici miliony klonů, ale Obi-Wan je odmítá nutit k boji. V jednom životě to stačilo až dost. Nehledě na to, by někdo mohl poznat Jangův obličej.

Je tu samozřejmě ještě potíž s klonovou armádou. Obi-Wan o ní odmítá kohokoliv informovat, aby je nikdo nemohl zneužít, ale nemůže je ani nechat tady. Vode pod rukama kaminojských trpěli už příliš. Potřebuje je dostat někam do bezpečí.

Jango mu navrhnul vyhladit kaminjce, stejně jich moc není, a ovládnout planetu, což by vyřešilo spoustu problémů, ale Obi-Wan tento plán smetl ze stolu. Genocida je prý velké ne-e.

Takže nevyřešili nic.

Takže šli jen spát, Jango do své ložnice, Obi-Wan na jeho pohovce, a doufali, že ráno moudřejší večera. Jako že hodně moudřejší nebo jsou všichni v háji.

Možná by mohl zavolat madam Nu, jestli někde v archívech není zmínka o nějaké neobydlené obyvatelné planetě, kde by se mohlo bezpečně ubytovat pár milionů lidí bez vážných politických následků. Samozřejmě čistě teoreticky a hypoteticky. ExploraCorps mohli na něco narazit, ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funguje elektronika tak, jak si o ní píšu? Nejspíš ne. Ale jakožto osobě, kterou neustále se vyvíjející technologie už dávno nechaly v prachu, je mi to šumák.
> 
> Jango: Můj desetiletý syn jednou bude lovec odměn po mně, plus je mandalořan, takže ho musím naučit bojovat a zabíjet lidi na deset způsobů.  
> Jango, nejspíš ten samý den: To jsou dobré nadávky. Doufám, že je Boba neslyšel, je ještě malý, aby používal takovédle výrazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Když Boba přišel na to, jaký je plán (je to Boba, špehoval, kde mohl), rozhodl se, že je pantoranka „říkej mi Ari" jeho nový vzor a idol. Je to Ari, kdo pracuje na zničení programu v čipech klonů. Je to Ari, kdo jim dal virus, který by zničil programy v B1 droidech separatistů (nebo spíš virus, co zničí vše, co funguje z centrálního signálu, což B1 droidi jsou). Obi-Wan a Jango jen musí doručit zdroj viru na příslušné místo.

Ano, Obi-Wan a Jango musí infiltrovat nepřátelské základny, což bude s každou infiltrací těžší a těžší, budou muset bojovat proti místní bezpečnosti, překonávat nástrahy,… Ale z Bobova pohledu jsou jen poslíčci, protože Ari udělala všechnu práci za ně. Aspoň všechnu důležitou práci.

Jango to nenesl dobře.

\- - o - -

Plán to byl jednoduchý. Obi-Wan ví, kde jsou továrny na droidy. On i Jango se infiltrují. Obi-Wan se postará, aby stáhl všechny možné informace a Ariiným virem zničí existující droidy. Jango podminuje továrny, aby si nemohli vyrobit nové. A pak v záři výbuchu odletí hledat další továrnu.

Má to jen jeden problém. Nikdo nesmí vědět, co dělají. Nebo spíš, že to jsou _oni_ , kdo dělá.

Nikdo nesmí podezírat jedi z aktu války, to by byla výmluva pro separatisty začít válku. A nikdo nesmí vědět, že mu pomáhá Jango, protože to by Dookovu a Palpatinovu pozornost přilákalo přímo k nim a ke Kaminu.

Takže potřebovali novou loď a převleky.

Obi-Wanovi možná bylo nepříjemné nenosit tradiční jedi haleny a pláště, a nelíbilo se mu vyměnit meč za blastery, ale Jango měl skoro hysterák, že nemůže nosit svou zbroj. Co je Mandalořan bez zbroje? Mrtvý! A není Mandalořan!

Když mu Obi-Wan navrhnul použít zbroj jiného Mandalořana, Jango se tvářil, jako by mu navrhnul toho jiného Mandalořana stáhnout z kůže a tu nosit. A pak mu dal dlouhou přednášku o kulturním a historickém významu zbroje pro Mandalořany.

Bylo to jedno z jejich příjemněji strávených odpolední, aspoň dle Obi-Wana, který měl o onu kulturu vždy hluboký zájem, a je svými přáteli všeobecně považován za šprta.

Nakonec se ti dva rozhodli navštívit jeden z mnoha anonymnějších přístavů obývaných spodními deseti miliardami, koupit levnou a použitou loď a duracelovou zbroj z druhé ruky pro ně oba, než vyrazili ničit separatistickou armádu.

\- - o - -

Víte, hacker toho může zařídit opravdu hodně, pokud je schopný a má motivaci. A Ari má obojí. A navíc má lidi. Není na Kaminu pro svoje žluté oči, je tu, aby učila. Má teď plnou třídu schopných hackerů. Ne tak schopných jako ona, ale k tomu potřebují jen praxi.

Takže zatímco Ari pracovala na viru pro jejich čipy, její kloní učedníci sháněli informace. Informace o jejich klonovacím projektu. Informace o Bankovnách Klanech a Obchodní Federaci. Informace o Palpatinovi. A ti obzvláště šikovní v programování- Ti měnili programy na dálku.

Ari si je jistá, že by s jejich pomocí mohla ovládnout svět. I když neví, co by s tím světem pak dělala. Ale to je teď jedno.

\- - o - -

Boba možná neroste stejně rychle jako vode, ani nemá jejich bleskové lekce, ale Boba je i tak chytrý. Fakt. Jinak by ho buir neučil, jak být nejlepší lovec odměn vůbec. A Ari taky říkala, že je chytrý, že mu práce s počítači jde. Takže jo, Boba je chytrý. A má oči. Vidí, jak se buir a jeho jetii chovají.

Nejdřív se rvali, což Boba chápal.

Pak najednou přestali s bitkama a začali spolupracovat. To ještě Boba chápal. Buir nemá rád plno Cuy'val dar, nebo Kaminojce, ale pracuje s nimi. I když s Jetiim se dohadoval víc, než s Cuy'val dar. Asi že s nimi se spíš porve, když mají problém, než že by se hádal.

Pak začali buir a Jetii cestovat pryč, šířit Ariin virus, a pokaždé, když se vrátili, tak se chovali trochu jinak. Jetii začal ošetřovat buirova zranění. Buir uvařil pro Jetiiho. Jetii si někde sehnal čaj a teď ho mají u nich v kuchyni. Vůbec plno věcí, které patří Jetiimu se válí u nich v bytě, a přitom Jetii ani neměl zavazadla, když přiletěl.

Jetii mu taky občas pomáhá s domácími úkoly, když zrovna s buirem neplánuje ovládnutí světa. Nebo to bylo svrhnutí vlády?

A pak je Boba našel, jak spolu spí na gauči. Seděli opření jeden o druhého, Jetii přitulený buirovi pod bradou.

To byl poslední důkaz. Boba ví, co se děje. Bude mít nového buira.

\- - o - -

Ari ví, co dělá, i když se Obimu její plán nebude moc líbit. Jangovi se zase nebude líbit, že se mu nic neřeklo. Ale Skirata se dověděl o Plánu, protože samozřejmě, že jeden z Nulls řekl tátovi, co se děje. A Skirata byl tak ochotný se zbavit lidí, co mají na krku utrpení jeho synů.

Takže jo. Zatímco Ari a její kluci hackovali a programovali, zatímco Obi a Jango lítali po Galaxii a ničili továrny, Skirata měl svou vlastní misi a rozhodnutý ji splnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdo z vás neví, Kal Skirata je Mandalořan a jeden z Cuy'val Dar. Během pobytu na Kaminu adoptoval skupinu klonů zvanou Nulls, což byla generace klonů před Alpha generací. Dle Kaminojců špatní kloni, moc nezávislí. Skirata je poslal, kam slunce nesvítí (což je celé Kamino), kluky adoptoval a nechal si je. Vychoval je na Kaminu a odvezl si je na Mandalore, když program skončil.
> 
> MANDO'A  
> Buir = rodič; mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, takže nerozlišuje otec a matka, všichni jsou jen rodič  
> Cuy'val dar = doslova ti, co už neexistují; skupina sta mandalořanů (haat'ade i kyr'tsad) a dalších osob, které Jango sesbíral za účelem tréninku klonů  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Vode = sourozenci (mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, takže vode je nejen sourozenci, ale i sestry a bratři); v tomhle případě vode bylo, jak sami sobě si říkají Jangovi kloni


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pokud to nejde pochopit z textu, capslockem jsou titulky novin, v závorce je reakce Ari, pod ní je reakce zbytku (hlavně Obiho) na situaci a co se dělo dál

GALAXIE ZAHALENÁ VE SMUTKU! KANCLÉŘ PALPATIN BYL BĚHEM DIPLOMATICKÉ CESTY PŘEPADEN A CELÁ JEHO LOĎ I S NÍM NA PALUBĚ BYLA ZNIČENA! JAK SE TO MOHLO STÁT?! KDO ZA TÍM STOJÍ? JAK TO OVLIVNÍ POLITICKÉ SPEKTRUM A JEDNÁNÍ SE SEPARATISTY?

(Ari ví přesně, jak se to stalo. Její chytří kluci přepsali pár zabezpečovacích programů a Skirata a jeho Nulls, co zrovna byli na výletě, se postarali o zbytek. Dobrá týmová práce.)

To byly rozhodně dobré zprávy, i když Obi-Wan měl strach z Palpatinových záložních plánů. Po tolika letech plánování určitě nějaké má! A pokud ne on, tak někdo ze sithů před ním.

Jeho jedinou úlevou bylo, že čipy klonů byly zneutralizované, takže aspoň z toho úhlu jsou vode v bezpečí.

\- - o - -

GALAXIE V POZDVYŽENÍ! HOLONET ZAPLAVILY TERABITY INFORMACÍ O PALAPTINOVĚ NELEGÁLNÍ ČINNOSTI! DO ČEHO VŠEHO BYL NEDÁVNO ZESNULÝ KANCLÉŘ ZAPLETEN? KDO MU POMOHL K MOCI? CO JE PRAVDY NA OBVINĚNÍCH, ŽE BYL PALPATIN SITH? VÍME O PALPATINOVI VŮBEC NĚCO, CO JE PRAVDA?!

(Ari si na Obi-Wanovi vyškemrala, aby jí přivezl sladkosti z mise, a ty teď rozdává svým klukům za dobrou práci. Je si jistá, že ji u toho Obi viděl, protože z příští cesty jí přivezl hotovou bednu sladkostí. Ari toho chlapa miluje. Ale jen v duchu a z dálky, Fett by ji zabil, kdyby něco takového vypustila z úst. Možná i mini Fett, ten je vůči Obimu taky ochranitelský. Nebo je to majetnický?)

Ari a její studenti jsou rozhodně schopní, to musel uznat i Jango, i když nerad. Ani Obi-Wan se svým cestováním časem nevěděl o polovině z toho, co Ari na Palpatina vyhrabala. A že tím předhodila rankorům i Bankovní klan a Obchodní Federaci, to bylo jen třešničkou na dortu.

Celý Senát je teď vyšetřován, a pokud to jedi dobře zahrají, budou si moci vydupat víc nezávislosti na Senátu.

Ovšem Separatistům tohle jen hraje do ruky. Obi-Wan je rád, že jim zničili armádu, jinak by teď nemuseli řešit válku o rozdělení Republiky, ale o její ovládnutí.

\- - o - -

HRABĚ DOOKU ZACHYCEN NA HOLU S ČERVENÝM SVĚTELNÝM MEČEM! JDE O DALŠÍHO SITHA? STOJÍ DOOKU ZA SÉRIÍ VÝBUCHŮ NA SEPARATISTICKÝCH A NEUTRÁLNÍCH PLANETÁCH? JAK NA TO REAGUJÍ JEDI?

(Když Obi-Wan viděl tyhle články, přinesl Ari rovnou flašku vína.)

Ani ne týden po tomto článku proletěla holonetem zpráva, že zatkli Dookua. A najednou byli všichni hlavní poháněči války z cesty.

Senát v čele s prozatímním kancléřem Organou začal mírové debaty s Konfederací Nezávislých Systémů, jak se Separatistické vlády oficiálně říkají. Válka, jak se zdálo, byla zažehnána.

Ovšem byl tu ještě problém klonů. Kamino je nebude skrývat pořád, a jakmile dojdou peníze, Kaminojci budou více než ochotní je všechny zabít a hodit do oceánu. Skirata a jeho synové můžou jít na Mandalore a žít si tam, ale zbytek? Miliony mužů s obličejem Janga Fetta se těžko schová.

Jango samotný by sice byl ochotný je všechny vzít na Manda'yaim nebo Concordia Dawn, ale to by mělo příliš vážné politické důsledky. Nehledě na to, že tam stejně není kde klony ubytovat.

No, naštěstí mají všichni nějaké kontakty.

\- - o - -

HRABĚ DOOKU PROMLUVIL! REPUBLIKA MÁ UTAJENOU ARMÁDU KLONŮ! JE TO PRAVDA NEBO JEN SNAHA O ODDÁLENÍ PROCESU?

(Dooku může být jen rád, že její kluci už vyklidili Kamino, jinak by mu Ari udělala ze života peklo. Takhle si jen může být Dooku jistý, že už nikdy nezažije teplou vodu ve sprše nebo funkční klimatizaci. A hodně štěstí při otvírání mailu.)

Když Obi-Wan onehdy vyzvídal na madam Nu, jestli čistě hypoteticky ExploraCorps někde nenarazili na neobývanou obyvatelnou planetu schopnou uživit pár milionů lidí, nečekal popravdě, že by se mu dostalo odpovědi. Už jen proto, že je teď tak trochu zběhlý jedi. A už vůbec nečekal, že se mu dostane hotového seznamu planet a měsíců.

Nakonec vybrali jeden měsíc hluboko ve vnějším okraji- byl sice obývaný, ale otrokáři nejsou dle Obi-Wana řazení mezi inteligentní formy života nebo chráněné živočichy, takže Jango, alpha oddíl a pár jednotek nejstarších klonů neměli jediné překážky, aby otrokářům pomohli od břímě vlády nad měsícem.

Místní otroci byli rychle osvobozeni a bylo jim nabídnuto občanství nebo odvoz domů. Většina se rozhodla zůstat, i když věděli, že budou žít pod vládou vode.

\- - o - -

OBJEVENA PLANETA KLONŮ! JDE O ZTRACENOU ARMÁDU REPUBLIKY? SNAŽÍ SE MANDALOŘANÉ TAKTO ROZŠÍŘIT SVÉ ŘADY? KDE SE VZALI A JAKÝ JE JEJICH ÚČEL?!

(dobře, tentokrát Ari za vypuštěním zpráv nestála, ale není blbá, ví, jak situace využít. A Obi a její hoši taky. Rozhodně tohle byla skvělá lekce v PR managementu. Už kluky naučila, jak zničit pověst, teď je může učit, jak překroutit zprávy v jejich prospěch a nelhat. Obi-Wan má pro toto překvapivou spoustu rad a informací. A pak že jedi nelžou.)

Dalo se čekat, že někdo z osvobozených a domů vrácených otroků, nebo z těch, co je u toho viděli, promluví. S pomocí Ari a Obi-Wana se všichni snažili překroutit veřejné mínění v jejich prospěch a díky osvobozeným otrokům jim to i šlo.

Co ovšem nikdo z nich nečekal, to byl příchod haat'ade, kteří ve tvářích klonů poznali svého mand'alora a byli znovu/pořád ochotní stát pod jeho praporem. Jango byl více než v šoku.

Celá tahle situace vedla k nucenému vytvoření vlády. Haat'ade automaticky předpokládali, že Jango, jakožto Mand'alor, je vůdcem měsíce. Vode nebyli moc ochotní souhlasit, tak si vytvořili radu z komandérů a z nich si vybrali Vod'alora. To v překladu znamená, že násilím donutili komandéra Koteho přijmout pozici. Ovšem osvobození otroci taky chtěli mít slovo ve vládě, taky chtějí vůdce.

Naštěstí se Obi-Wanovi nepřezdívá Vyjednávač jen tak pro nic za nic. Založení vlády triumvirátu tří Alorů je asi největší úspěch jeho kariéry.

\- - o - -

JANGO FETT PROMLUVIL!SITHOVÉ MĚ DONUTILI K VYTVOŘENÍ ARMÁDY! JAK VZNIKLA ARMÁDA NAKLONOVANÝCH OTROKŮ A JAK JE FETT A JEHO MANŽEL ZACHRÁNILI?!

(Ari se málem počůrala smíchy, když viděla výrazy Fetta a Obiho. Ti dva jsou asi jediní, kdo neví, že jsou ve vztahu. Od ovládnutí měsíce Boba všem tvrdí, že jsou oba jeho otcové. Haat'ade potřebují jen slova, aby začali s oslavami. Svobodní je dávno mají za staré manžele. Jen tohle dva idioti nic.)

„Skirata mi právě řekl, že Boba všem tvrdí, že jsme jeho rodiče."

„Kote mi řekl, že mu přišlo divné, že jsme si nevyměnili zbroj, ale prý si myslel, že je to tím, že jedi nenosí zbroj, tak nic neříkal. Alpha-17 mi hned nabídl, že pokud si nechci vzít tebe, můžu si vzít jeho. Prý je mladší a výkonnější model."

„Já toho zmetka-"

„Jango, pokud půjdeš zabít každého, kdo se mi nabídne, tak situaci moc nepomůžeš."

„Já situaci pomáhat nechci. Chci zmlátit toho-"

„Jango."

„Odteď začneš nosit moje chrániče. To ho donutí přestat."

„Vážně jsi mi nabídl manželství jen proto, že chceš naštvat svého syna?"

„Ten zmetek není můj syn!"

„A ty nejsi zrovna romantický."

„Cos čekal? Že tě vezmu na večeři na Alderaan?"

„Spíš to, že pokud už mě budeš žádat o ruku, bude to proto, že se mnou chceš strávit zbytek života, ne proto, že chceš machrovat před Alphou-17. Navíc ani nevím, jestli tě chci."

„Oh? A jak by se dal jedi přesvědčit ke vztahu?"

„Tak třeba bys mohl prokázat, že jsi schopný po všech stránkách.

„Ochotně ti dokážu, že jsem po všech stránkách _více_ než schopný."

„Budete vy dva mít sex nebo se budete jen hádat?"

„Bobo!"

„Protože byste měli mít sex, všichni to říkají."

„Bobo, už máš udělané úkoly?"

„To bylo – trapné."

„To jo."

„Takže – ložnice?"

„Až po tobě.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Měsíci vládne triumvirát tří alorů, což jsou mand'alor, vod'alor a pravděpodobně mav'alor.  
> Mand'alor, protože to je Jangův starý titul, a když už ho haat'ade donutili ho přijmout zpátky, tak si ten titul nechá, protože za a) tradice a za b) z toho Satine a zbytky Hlídky Smrti budou mít psotník.  
> Vod'alor, protože to znamená vůdce vode a je to praktický popis funkce. Plus kloni napůl vyrostli s mandalorskou kulturou, takže ji částečně, ale ne úplně berou za svou, proto je titul jejich vůdce podobný titulu mandalorského vůdce. Teda oni by se hoši asi i spokojili s titulem generál pro vůdce nebo tak něco, ale Obi je přesvědčil, že jejich nástupci nemusí dodržovat vojenskou výchovu, a taky je to dost zavádějící pro cizince.  
> Mav'alor je moje slátanina. Mav znamená svobodný/á/é. A osvobození otroci si začali říkat Svobodní, bo to je to, co jsou. Takže kdo si řekli, že chcou mít svého vůdce, dali mu titul vůdce svobodných. Akorát mandalorsky. Teoreticky asi nikdo z nich mandalorsky nemluví, ale když všichni ostatní jsou alor, tak oni budou taky alor a basta.
> 
> MANDO'A  
> Alor - vůdce; náčelník; důstojník; šéf; používá se jako přípona, aby se ukázalo, čeho je daná osoba šéfem/co je zodpovědností dané osoby
> 
> Haat'ade - zkratka pro Haat Mando'ade = pravé děti mandaloru; politická neradikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří následují superkomando kodex sepsaný Jasterem Mereelem
> 
> Mand'alor - doslova jediný vládce mandaloru; v závislosti na době, vládce všech/části mandalořanů, titul není dědičný
> 
> Manda'yaim - planeta Mandalore; doslova domov Mandy/Mandalořanů
> 
> Vod'alor - doslova jediný vládce vode; fandom made slovíčko používáno jako vladařský titul toho klona, co se stane vládcem všech klonů (myšleno pouze jako Jangovi kloni z klonových válek)
> 
> Vode - sourozenci (mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, takže vode je nejen sourozenci, ale i sestry a bratři); v tomhle případě vode bylo, jak sami sobě si říkají Jangovi kloni


End file.
